


state of panic

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing worse than losing something you desperately need right this very second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	state of panic

**Author's Note:**

> First Line Prompt from lafemmedarla

"Oh crap!" he muttered under his breath. "Where did I leave my pants?"

The room was dark, the hour hovered somewhere between too late and too early, and Xander was naked. This was not ever going to be something he wanted to remember, and the key to escaping was -- literally -- in finding his pants and getting out of here before the shape under the covers moved,sat up and started talking to him.

As if on cue, there was a snort, muffled by blankets and pillow. The covers rose, slid down and puddled in the lap of the man in bed.

Xander stood still, frozen in terror and prayed to be as invisible as his pants currently were.


End file.
